


Daughter of Light

by sugascookies



Category: Nikolai Series - Leigh Bardugo, Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo, The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alina-centric, Everyones parentage will be revealed, F/F, F/M, M/M, PJO AU, Zoya’s still kinda bitchy, but not as much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugascookies/pseuds/sugascookies
Summary: Alina Starkov receives a letter from an old friend inviting her to come to summer camp in New York. When she arrives, she is thrown into a universe so complex she fears she will never come up for air. Also, what the hell is a Hyperion?
Relationships: Genya Safin/David Kostyk, Inej Ghafa/Kaz Brekker, Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck, Nikolai Lantsov/Zoya Nazyalensky, Nina Zenik/Hanne Brum/Matthias Helvar, Tamar Kir-Bataar/Nadia Zhabin, The Darkling | Aleksander Morozova/Alina Starkov, everyone&everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Camp What Now?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! Thanks so much for reading my first story!

The sound of an automated alarm clock sent my eyes flying open, before I realized that I didn’t own an alarm clock. I looked up to see an ambulance rush past the tiny, 2 room apartment that I lived in. Thank god it was summer.   
“Alright, Alina” I said to myself as I rolled out of bed.   
“ Time to go get the mail”.   
I pulled on my yellow shirt and black jeans and jogged to the elevator. I pushed the button for ground floor and arrived a few moments later. Denver, Colorado was not a huge city, but it was just big enough to feel crowded. I jogged to the post office and opened my PO box to reveal a single letter. It was from a place somewhere in Updtate New York. I looked at the address and realized that it was from my old friend Mal. I hadn’t seen him since we turned twelve and he moved to New York. I opened the letter and began to read it.   
“Dear Alina,   
“I know you’re probably bored out of your skull right now. I go to a summer camp up in New York, and I think you’d enjoy it! We have all the basic camp stuff, but the people are a lot nicer. The address is on the paper in the back. You can sign up as soon as you get there, and I really suggest you do.   
“I’ll see you there!   
“Mal”   
I pulled out the paper that he indicated in the letter. Camp Half-Blood was apparently the name of the camp. I shrugged, d coding I had nothing better to do than go, and went to buy an Amtrak ticket.


	2. Hail HYDRA

The train came to a stop, jolting me out of my daze. I walked off the train and into Grand Central Station. It was beautiful, but I had to walk to wherever Mal had said in the address. I picked up my bag and hit the road. I stepped into the streets of New York, and immediately got lost. A tall, dark-skinned boy walked past me, and flashed a grin before heading out toward a sign that read that the highway was in that direction. I sighed and started walking, deciding that I would figure it out once I was out of the strange maze that was NYC.   
About 1 eternity later, I was on the highway after escaping Manhattan. I decided to pass as a hitchhiker to get closer to the address Mal had given me. It was on some farm road not too far from Manhattan, so I figured I could be visiting family and my car broke down. I would come up with a story when and if I needed it. I continued walking, but an odd chill ran up my spine. I felt as if I was being watched, but there was no one there. I shivered, decided I was going crazy, and decided to find a town to set up for the night. I wandered into some suburb and found a cheap motel. I paid for a room, dropped my bag, and for the first time in a long time, I fell into a dreamless sleep.   
The next morning, I picked up my bag and headed for the location on the letter. I walked, and walked, and walked. About five hours in, I found a signpost for the road I was looking for. I turned and kept walking. I had the same feeling from yesterday that something was watching me, but there was nothing there. I walked up until I got to the mile marker Mal had described, knowing I was close, but all that was near me was a sign advertising some company called Delphi Strawberry Service. The creeping feeling intensified, and I slowly turned around. I shrieked. Hovering over me was a huge, seven-headed snake. I dropped to the ground, curled into a ball, and waited. As I lay there my brain unhelpfully said “you know this from Mythology, Alina. That’s a goddamn Hydra!” I felt it hover over me, but all I heard was a sickening squelch. The hydra had a head laying on the ground, a charred stump all that remained of its neck. A pale boy stood over me, a sword and a match in his hand. He gave me a single look and groaned.   
“Inej, if we die for this bitch, I’m going to kill you”.   
A girl seemed to appear in the shadows. She was small and lithe, and held a knife in each hand. She rolled her eyes at the boy’s statement and said “Aleksander, you know we’re supposed to bring in any demigod we find”.   
“Excuse me” I squeaked, “we’re all about to die, so can you please get along!”   
The boy looked at me and said “Go over the hill. Here’s a farmhouse, go get help. We can probably handle this, but Director C should know where we are”.   
I stumbled over the hill and to the farmhouse. I remember getting to the porch, then all my exhaustion overcame me. A girl with flaming red hair stood over me, and sighed. I remember her picking up my limp body, and then nothing.


	3. Hecking Zeus

I faded in and out of consciousness several times before waking. I barely remembered anything. As I faded in and out, I saw a pair of gray quartz eyes. They were replaced by hair burning like a flame, a flash of dark skin, and a pair of axes. When I finally woke, it was with a jolt that obviously surprised the person next to me. She was small and wiry, with golden tilted eyes. She tensed, then realized that it was only me.   
“Hey, Genya? She’s awake” the girl shouted. I heard loud footsteps, and the most beautiful girl I had ever seen came walking around the corner.   
“Tamar? You know this isn’t my job, right?” She said, her long red hair contrasting against alabaster skin. The girl, Tamar, snorted and made some remark that I was too dazed to hear. The room was a sterile white, with posters every so often. It reminded me of a hospital, which was a bad thing. My experiences in hospitals were not great. I was jolted out of my thoughts my someone clearing their throat. I squeaked and turned to find the two girls looking at me expectantly.   
“Well? Are you up to go out?” The redhead said, arching one perfect brow. I flushed and nodded, my brown hair bobbing. I suddenly felt very inferior. She sighed and stood. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed, raised myself, and promptly fell over. The smaller girl heaved me to my feet. I blushed for the millionth time and followed the redhead out the door.   
I finally worked up the courage to speak and asked “What happened to the people that rescued me?”  
The redhead turned. “Oh, you mean Inej and Aleksander. They’re fine. Worst injury was Aleksander got grazed in the ribs. Nothing to worry about”.   
“Oh good. I didn’t want anyone to get hurt because of me”.   
The redhead stopped abruptly. I was faced by a rather pudgy man in a Hawaiian shirt and an aging man in a wheelchair. They were playing cards. Maybe pinochle? The wheelchair man looked up and realized that we were standing there.   
“Ah, Genya, our patient is awake?”  
“Awake and well, sir” she responded. The man beckoned and we sat in chairs around the table. The other man gave no recognition that we even existed.   
“Miss Alina Starkov, correct? Welcome to Camp Half Blood”. The man said.   
“How do you know my name?” I burst out. The man just chuckled.   
“When you’ve been around as long as I have, you learn some tricks. My name is Chiron”. I blanches. This man was THE Chiron. Trainer-of-Heroes Chiron. He rolled his wheelchair from the table. He hit some sort of lever, and th éclair seemed to extend. Up, up, up he went, until I was met with the body of a magnificent stallion. I felt slightly faint. Genya gave me a pitying look, which I shrugged off. I did not need her pity. Chiron stretched, then turned to address Genya.   
“Miss Safin, go fetch Miss Ghafa”. She nodded and ran down the hill.


	4. Enter some weirdass emos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who have taken the time to read my story! Comments are my lifeblood!

A few moments later, Genya reappeared up the hill, the girl with the braid from the night I arrived in tow. “Here she is, Director” Genya panted. The other girl looked my direction and offered a small smile.   
“Thank you Miss Safin. Please return to your daily activities” Chiron said, and Genya disappeared back down the hill once again. Chiron turned to me and the girl and said “Inej, please show Alina around the camp”.   
“How do you know my name?” I asked. Chiron just gave me a kindly smile.   
“Okay, I’m going to give you a tour. Come on!” The other girl, Inej, said. I nodded and she pulled me into the camp.   
“So, do you know why we’re here?” Inej said, as we arrived at the base of the hill.   
“Yeah,” I replied, “we’re, like, Greek demigods, right?” She nodded. “Okay, who’s kid are you?”  
“Hades”. There was a dark tone in her voice when she said that, but she brightened up when a bunch of buildings came into view. “These are the cabins! The first big one is Zeus, next to there is Hera. The cabins go in order of Olympians. Gods on one side, goddesses on the other”. I nodded. “Great” she said, “ let’s go see all the other buildings!”  
One exhausting tour later, it sounded like someone was playing a trumpet. “Oh, good!” Said my temporary cabin leader, I had not learned his name yet. “That’s dinner!” As we walked into the pavilion, a boy was limping in front of me. He turned and arched an eyebrow.   
“What do you want?” He asked, a malicious undertone in his voice.   
“Nothing, why you asking?” I shot back. He shot a small smirk in my direction and extended a gloved hand.   
“Kaz Brekker” he said. I shook.   
“Alina Starkov”.   
After the meal, where I spent most of the time observing the other cabins/tables and deciding that I disliked the lone Zeus girl, we went in to cabins for free time. Lights out was called, and we all turned in for the night.


	5. WHY ARE WE KILLING FOR A FLAG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alina plays capture the flag. No questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are my lifeblood! Enjoy the chapter!

I wake up in the Hermes cabin to Kaz poking me awake with a gloved hand. “Breakfast is in fifteen minutes, I suggest you go to the showers before the others wake up” he says. I smile to show that I heard him, then grab my clothes and walk to the showers.   
When I arrive at the building, I’m greeted by Zoya’s back. Apparently I didn’t get here fast enough. Stupid Zeus girl thinks she’s all that. The Hades girl from yesterday, Inej, walks out of the building and offers me a small wave before walking off with a girl I remember being from the Aphrodite cabin. Zoya turns around with a scowl on her face. “Ugh. Why does Zhabin take so long in the shower?”   
“I don’t know” I say, wishing I could sink into the ground and disappear. She turns back around just as another shower becomes available, and she steps in the stall.   
I get out of the shower just as the conch shell blows, indicating breakfast. Campers trickle into the dining pavilion. A boy who I honk is a son of Athena catches my eye and winks. I roll my eyes back at him, and he pretends to be insulted. I shake my head and eat my breakfast.   
After breakfast, I walk to the sword fighting arena for my first lesson of the day. It’s with a former camper named Botkin, and, no surprise, he favors Zoya. He pits her against me, and I manage to land one or two “hits” before her knife is at my neck. I rejoin the crowd next to a pale, dark haired boy I somehow recognize from the Night of the Living Hydra. He gives me a stiff nod before entering the arena against an Ares boy named Matthias. The Hades boy, Aleksander, wins by a hairs breadth.   
Several lessons later, Chiron announces that today we will be playing Capture the Flag, Athena versus Ares. I end up playing for Athena.


	6. A hop skip and a stab in the gut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capture the flag is wack that’s it that’s the post

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a while

Chiron blows the conch shell, and we all gather into our teams. Zoya and I glare daggers at each other. Why the hell did Nikolai think it would be a good idea to pick both of our cabins? Inej flashes me a sympathetic glance from her side of the line. She and Genya, who are the only people I’m even friendly with, ended up teaming with Ares. Nikolai pints to me and says “Alina, I want you to guard the flag”. I scowl, but nod nonetheless. We pump our fists three times, cheer, and run off to our assigned location. We all have to start form the flag, but once Chiron blows the horn again, we’ll be free to go. 

Chiron blows the horn once more, and the game continues. Kaz and I end up guarding the flag, since I’m new and he has a bad limp. I would ask him what happened, except for the fact that I don’t want to die today. We can hear shouts from near the border, and a voice that sounds vaguely familiar. Kaz swears under his breath as his leg buckles slightly. 

A few minutes have passed when I notice the shadow of a nearby tree looks a little strange. I am absolutely astonished when the other Hades kid, Aleksander, emerges from the shadow. He noticed me as I shift, the overly heavy swor din my hand leveled. Kaz glances his way, then looks around. His finger were moving under his gloves, but that was all I could tell of what her was doing. Aleksander sends a mocking wave my way, but he’s swaying just a bit. He’s obviously tired, so maybe the shadow trick has some sort of side effect? Either way, he runs at he and I hold up my sword to block his attack so I can send him to the jail. 

I am knocked on the ground, my sword skittering out of my hand. Aleksander is panting, but I barely landed one hit. It doesn’t matte though, because Kaz is there, dagger in hand. We are disturbed, however, by Nikolai and Zoya running across the border, Ares flag in hand. When they cross the invisible line, the banner ripples and changes from red to silver. Another blow of the horn indicates that the game is over, and Nikolai and Zoya high-five as he is handed the laurels. “Athena gets privileges, bitches!” He screams, and the answering cheer is deafening. Chiron trots onto the field to tell us to go to bed, and we all walk back to our cabins. As I turn the lights out, I get the strangest feeling of warmth, but I’m to tired to question it as I fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please r&r


	7. And then there was a campfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hijinks happen at campfires!

I groaned. Why on the god’s green earth did Chiron think it was a good idea to put lava on a climbing wall? Inej apparently has the record of never being burned by the lava, which is fairly impressive. I have been burned more times than I can count, and I’ve been at camp only a week! As I wallowed in my misery, the conch blew. Chiron’s voice echoed through camp. “Listen up! Starting today, you may now sit wherever you want in the dining pavilion due to the amount of cabins with only a single camper!” Inej whooped from somewhere behind me. 

“I don’t have to sit with my creepy-ass brother anymore! It’s a miracle!” She laughed. I couldn’t deny that Aleksander was creepy, but there was a certain pull to him that I couldn’t deny. Mal walked by, and I realized I hadn’t seen him the whole time I was at camp. I waved in his direction, and he sent a quick smile back. The sun’s rays glinted off the lake. Apparently, when the Fourth rolls around, we’re going to have fireworks, which will be super exciting. Tonight, however, we are having a huge campfire night. I’m distracted from my thoughts by the horn blowing again and begin trudging uphill to the dining pavilion. 

At dinner, I decide to sit with Genya, who brings over a Hephaestus kid named David and the Athena boy I got along with, Nikolai. Zoya also walks over to our table, but she sits alone at the end. Nikolai obviously feels sorry for her, because he keeps looking at her. I spare a glance to where I know Kaz is sitting, and he surprisingly is sitting with other people. Inej is there, along with a group of others that I don’t recognize. There is a pretty brunette girl, a muscular blond boy, a reedy darker skinned boy, and a redhead I recognize to be in David’s cabin. He still doesn’t smile or laugh, but Kaz seems fairly comfortable around these people. 

After dinner, we all head down to the campfire, where we still sit by cabin. We sing a whole bunch of dumb camp songs, the highlight being when Kaz’s tall friend Jesper dumps a glass of soda he smuggled from dinner onto the bulky blond kid’s head. As we all stand up to leave, everyone suddenly turns and stares at me. Whispers run through the area. 

“A demititan?” 

“I thought they didn’t exist!” 

“Why did her Dad have to be him?” 

Chiron is shocked for just a moment before regaining his composure. His voice is grim when he says “Hail, Alina Starkova. Daughter of Hyperion, Lord of Light, Titan of the East”.


	9. discontinued :(

sorry to anyone who cares about this, but it’s at least gonna be on hiatus for a while as i work on other projects


End file.
